Kitty's Camera
by GoingToCalifornia
Summary: Kitty finds an old camera spool and takes it to be developed. She and her granddaughter spend the day looking through photographs from the past 30 years. 1966-1996 Rating may change as the story progresses. Hyde and Jackie centric.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! My first That '70s Show fic! How exciting! So basically this is kind of weird. My favorite scenes usually involve Kitty being excitable. So I decided to write an entire fic about her camera, because she loves to take photos. It's going to be Jackie/Hyde centric despite featuring the whole gang and will span from their childhood to about the mid 90s. You will have to forgive me as I was born in the mid-90s and therefore will be making mistakes regarding how things (like film cameras) work. The idea of this fic is that each chapter will represent one photograph from a spool that Kitty finds lying around and has developed. The first few chapters will be a little stand-alone-ish, but there is a running story in the present and hopefully you guys will like this and it's not too weird. A few liberties have been taken (like the fact that a film would last 30 years?) and I guess that I largely ignore flashbacks from the yearbook photos episode and the discoveries on Halloween. Now I shall stop rambling, please enjoy.

* * *

"Good morning, my name's Kitty Forman, I dropped off a film to be developed last week," Kitty handed her receipt over to the clerk of the photo hut.

"Grandma," a small, but hard to ignore, voice piped up from around her kneecaps tugging on her skirt. "What are the photos of?"

"You know, I have no idea. That camera is so old, well I wouldn't be surprised if there were photos of your mom and dad as kids on it!" Kitty cupped her youngest granddaughter's face in her hands and smiled down at her.

"Really?" Molly looked excited. "Can I see them?"

"Of course! Oh you can help me slip them into the photo album and make labels! We're going to have such an exciting day!" Her happiness seemed to be infectious as Molly's little face lit up at the prospect.

Back at the house Kitty got out her photo albums and began to explain the process to Molly, whose little three-year-old head could not quite comprehend the process and started to stiff the glue stick. "Why doesn't it smell Grandma?"

"No, no sweetie, don't smell the glue," Kitty took it away from her and laid out the four photo albums on the sitting room's coffee table. There was a very full one, with pages added, that was reserved for Eric and started at very early baby pictures and progressed through to his current life with Donna and their two daughters. Then there was Laurie's album, which was almost half-full, but seemed to stop around age 15 when Kitty could no longer bare to look at the way her only daughter dressed. Then an album that she had started for Steven when he was about 14, it was fuller than Laurie's but not as obsessively stuffed as Eric's. The fourth was her miscellaneous with lots of pictures from the past of Eric and his various friends, family gatherings, weddings, christenings and a few of her and Red. She didn't feature in many pictures, as she was usually the one taking them.

"OK, let me see the photos Grandma," Molly's little voice demanded as she held out her hands.

"No, no, no, first we need to go wash those little hands and you can only hold the edges ok?"

"OK," Molly relented and let Kitty lead her away to have her hands washed.

"Now?" She asked when she sat up on the sofa beside her Grandma and Kitty held the photo envelope.

"Now," Kitty nodded and opened the envelope. She was surprised at the age of the first photo. "Oh wow, these are old," She sighed, pulling Molly into her lap as they looked at the first photo.

"Who is that?"

"That's your uncle Eric," Kitty smiled at the photo.

"Really? He looks kind of small," Molly frowned.

"That's him when he started school when he was six," Kitty smiled at the memory.

* * *

_*** September 1st 1966 _***

"Kitty, that shirt is far too big – you're making him look weedier than he already is," Red complained as he sized up his son over breakfast.

"Oh he's not weedy Red, just delicate," Kitty smiled and leaned over to kiss Eric. "Isn't that right my precious baby boy," Kitty kissed his face repeatedly.

"Mom!" Eric whined.

"Kitty leave the boy alone," Red rolled his eyes.

"Oh I can't help it, my baby starting school, what will I do all day with you?" And suddenly Kitty was in tears. Laurie just frowned at her mother and looked to her father for some sanity, but he continued to ignore the calamity breaking out in the middle of his breakfast.

"You'll come and pick me up though Mommy, right?" Eric smiled brightly and Kitty suddenly got excited at the prospect of seeing Eric at the end of the day.

Kitty had driven Eric and Laurie to school while Red headed off to the plant. Kitty watched Eric's expression in the rear view mirror the whole way to school, searching for any sign of hesitation or any indication that she should hold him back a year. Unfortunately all she saw was his vacant expression as he gazed out of the car window. Well she sighed to herself, maybe academics wouldn't be his forte and he'd be held back at some point so he'd leave for college a year late anyway.

Once they arrived at the local elementary school they stopped outside of the school for a photo, but Laurie moaned about how long this was taking and Kitty wasn't able to take her usual dozen. Laurie disappeared into her third grade classroom and Kitty had taken Eric to sign in to Kindergarten.

"Hello, I'm Miss Black," a kind young woman smiled down at Eric, "and what's your name?"

Eric looked up at her a little shyly and Kitty answered for him. "This is Eric Forman, he's my youngest you know. I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself all day," Kitty blubbered on as Miss Blair checked Eric off on her list.

"OK Eric, we've got a desk over there for you, right next to Steven," Miss Black pointed to where a boy with a mop of curly hair sat sharpening his pencil into oblivion. Eric looked to Kitty, but she nodded in encouragement before collapsing on Miss Black in a fit of sobs.

Eric headed over to where the sullen looking boy sat and clambered into the seat next to him. "Why are you doing that?" Eric frowned as he watched Steven make a huge mess across the desk.

"The question is why aren't you doing it?" Steven gave Eric a look and Eric frowned, he didn't really understand this boy.

* * *

_*** Present _***

"How comes you didn't take my daddy to school that day too?" Molly looked up at Kitty quizzically. "You didn't make him take the bus on his first day did you?" Molly looked at her grandmother in horror. "Mommy says that Joshua can't take the bus until after Christmas break."

"Well you see your daddy didn't always live here, he used to live with a different family," Kitty began, but Molly interrupted.

"But I thought you was his Mommy?"

"Well I am, but he had a different Mommy when he was little and she took him to school on the first day of Kindergarten," Kitty squeezed her granddaughter's shoulders hoping that would placate her curious mind and it seemed to.

"Will I have a different Mommy after I start school?" She asked frowning.

"No, no, it's only if your first one's no good," Kitty explained. "And your Mommy, well, she sure is something," Kitty kissed Molly on the head as she finished affixing the photo of Eric's first day.

"She's the best. I don't think I could ever have a better Mommy or Daddy."

"I think your right," Kitty smiled at how much Steven's daughter loved him. "Do you want to hear a funny story?" Molly nodded eagerly. "Well on that first day of Kindergarten your Daddy got uncle Eric into a lot of trouble," Kitty began and saw Molly's eyes light up in the same way as her mother's did when gossip was mentioned.

* * *

*** _1966_ ***

"Go," Hyde goaded, watching his new friend look a little nervous, but get up from his seat nonetheless and head over to the teacher's desk.

"Is everything OK Eric?" Miss Black smiled kindly at the sweet little boy in front of her. Eric nodded and smiled, but still said nothing. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Miss Black suggested, trying to prompt the youngster.

"No, I just have a vocabulary question," Eric smiled up at her innocently and she nodded, pleased to have such an eager student. "What does dillhole mean?"

Miss Black's eyes widened in horror and Eric found himself sitting outside of the principle's office within the next five minutes. But it was worth it because Hyde had given him a proud look as he was frog marched from the room. Eric knew that they were friends.

* * *

*** _Present_ ***

Molly burst into fits of giggles as Kitty uttered the word 'dillhole' it was Joshua's favorite insult to throw at his little sister and she loved it when their Mommy told him off. "Mommy shouts at Daddy when he says bad words," Molly nodded knowledgeably. "He has a potty mouth."

Kitty smiled. Steven did have a potty mouth and while she'd been annoyed at him corrupting her little boy back in kindergarten, she wouldn't love him if he were any different.

* * *

Worth a review? There's more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! It meant a lot! I feel kind of bad as this is just a short chapter, but the next will be up soon!

* * *

*** _Present_ ***

"Grandma, why do you have so many pictures of uncle Eric in the bathtub?" Molly frowned as she watched Kitty affix a picture of Eric and Hyde in the bathtub in alongside several other pictures of Eric at bath time, ranging from his adorable first bath in the hospital to a rather disturbing 12-year-old Eric Forman glowering at his mother as the photo was taken.

The second photograph in the envelope was from a few months after the first when Eric had first brought Hyde home from school. Kitty could remember it so well. She'd been aware of Steven for a while. He was Eric's dirty friend, but he hadn't come to play yet. Kitty didn't know his mother well, but she was sure that the woman either didn't care much for appearances or didn't care much for her son. It was kind of a sad memory when Kitty thought about what it all signaled regarding Steven's childhood, but at the same time that day had been fun and she was glad that Steven had felt at home eventually, because there was nothing she loved more than a house full of kids.

"Because bath time is fun," Kitty smiled happily. "But you know I think this is my favorite bath time photo. It's the only time I ever got uncle Eric and your Daddy in the bath at the same time."

* * *

*** _1967_ ***

Hyde glared at his new friend as they sat together in the tub. This, this was his personal hell.

Eric glanced sideways at Hyde. His new friend didn't like to bathe very often and probably even less so with Captain Bubble Bath and Mr Squeaky. Eric didn't actually think it was so bad. He liked to take bubble baths, but usually not with his friends.

Just as Hyde was contemplating drowning Eric under the fragranced bubbles, Kitty appeared with her camera and took a quick picture before Red chased her away. "Kitty, you really have to stop documenting every time Eric gets in the bath tub. It's ridiculous."

"I agree. This is ridiculous," Hyde rolled his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he was expected to sit in the tepid water with his scrawny friend.

"OK," Kitty appeared with a smile after safely putting her camera out of the line of any splashes of water from the bath. "Who's first?"

"HYDE!" Eric shouted, aware that Hyde would probably attempt to scalp him later, but figuring it might just be worth it.

"OK Steven," Kitty smiled and perched on the edge of the bath, "you first. Give me your hand."

Hyde looked unsure as to what was going on, but extended his hand to Kitty. She snatched it before he could think about recoiling and it was then that Hyde noticed what was in her lap. She picked up the nailbrush first and went at his nails aggressively. Hyde just stared as she rubbed his fingers raw, not leaving a single trace of dirt behind. It was mildly irritating to his skin, but he didn't complain.

After the scrubbing Mrs Forman lifted her nail scissors and began to trim his fingernails. She wasn't the gentlest in the world, but it felt a whole lot better than when Hyde over bit his own nails and caused them to bleed. He could maybe even get used to Mrs Forman cleaning him up. Maybe.

Eric didn't seem to enjoy the process so much and squealed and jumped and splashed as Kitty tried to clean up his nails. "Eric, would you just sit still. Didn't you see how well Steven did? He didn't make any fuss, good little boy," Kitty smiled and planted a kiss on Hyde's wet blond curls as she continued to clip at Eric's nails.

After Eric's nails had been cleaned and clipped Mrs Forman held out two towels that had been warmed over the radiator for the boys to dry themselves with. Hyde was careful not to smile to avoid loosing face in front of Eric, but this was possibly the best feeling in the world. Stepping out of a bath into a warm and fuzzy towel. Nothing could possibly ever beat this he thought as he wrapped the towel around himself.

He was usually lucky if the towels at home were clean or dry. Mrs Forman's were both and so cozy. Hyde's parents didn't much like paying for heat, probably because the man added so much tax on top of what it actually cost to heat water. This meant that he usually avoided taking a bath until it became necessary and even then the water was tepid, the soap could have been used to starch clothes, and nobody would have noticed if a dog had used the towel before Hyde because it was that grimy.

This, however, was absolute heaven. He never wanted to let go of this towel. It was like being hugged by a giant, lavender scented bunny. But, he wasn't going to let on that he was enjoying this. The whole affair seemed rather feminine, especially as he and Eric were both standing naked, save the towels.

He must not have been hiding his smile particularly well however as Mrs Forman caught his eye and he saw a satisfied smile on her face that he was sure was a reflection of his own face. He quickly forced his mind to think about fifteen minutes ago when she had stripped him down and thrown him into some kind of communal bath with her skinny son. Yup, that brought back his scowl.

* * *

Against his will, a recurring theme of the days events, Hyde found himself being dressed by Mrs Forman in Eric's clothes. An ironed paisley shirt and khakis with a neat black belt. He almost felt like a republican, but he didn't complain and was relieved when Mrs Forman finally left him and Eric alone in Eric's room.

"You wanna play with my GI Joes?" Eric suggested as he scratched his head, clearly unhappy with how his mother had combed it into submission. Kitty had attempted to take the comb to Hyde's mop of blond curls, but had quickly given up after witnessing Hyde's spastic jerks away from her with each tug.

"GI Joe?" Hyde rolled his eyes. "You really are a girl Forman."

"What's wrong with GI Joe? He's America's movable fighting man!"

"Yeah, and what's the difference between him and your sister's Barbie?"

"Barbie's a doll and GI Joe is an action figure, God Hyde."

Hyde just gave his weedy best friend a mildly perturbed look. "K," He shrugged and reached for Eric's marine GI Joe. "Let's play Vietnam. You be America and I'll be the commies, that way I get to win."

"What the devils is going on in here!" Eric's dad appeared in the room and seemed furious so Hyde just shrugged and tossed the action figure at Eric. "We do not say things like that in this house! You better watch your tongue boy." Red as fuming and Hyde was mildly amused. "You think this is funny do you? Well will it be so funny when my foot is in your ass?" Hyde and Eric were trying to make sense of his last statement when Kitty appeared and began to tell Red off for _his_ language.

However, they still both ended up in the basement clearing out old tools as a punishment for Hyde's suggestion that commies were not fated with a bloody defeat of manpower and ideology.

"You know it's actually kind of cool down here," Hyde mused as he and Eric sat sorting Red's tools between two different tool boxes. Eric kept throwing stuff in the wrong box, so Hyde's job was basically to reverse whatever Eric did.

"It's kind of cold," Eric twitched his nose. "Plus, the tv is only black and white."

"But it's cooler than the rest of your house. Less frilly." Hyde nodded sagely at his own observation. "Yup, less frilly. Plus, I bet your parents don't come down here much."

"I guess not," Eric shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just figure that this is a better place to hang out than your room."

"So we can celebrate communism and start a revolution?"

"Or we could just watch _Gilligan's Island_ re-runs."

* * *

As Hyde wandered home that evening he began to reflect and he decided that the cozy towel hadn't really been worth three hours of tidying out the Forman's basement. He'd thought about going back to Mrs Forman for a bath again, but for now, he'd probably just stick to bathing at home. At least that way he wouldn't be threatened with an ass whipping if he cracked jokes. Although, he would definitely stop by the Forman's again. Mrs Forman's dinner had been the tastiest he had ever had. His mom didn't cook much or well. Mrs Forman cooked very well and she cooked plenty of food. Eric was real lucky, he had no idea.

However, he didn't really want to see Forman naked again, unless he himself was fully clothed and Forman was locked out of the boys' locker rooms, so perhaps he would make sure he was clean next time he went to see Mrs Forman.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading, worth a review?


End file.
